


D. pour « Demeuré » (mais aussi « Demeurer »)

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Traffy is a Softie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Luffy au Chapeau de Paille serait roi des pirates ou bienmort, ce qui, tant que Trafalgar D. Water Law vivrait en ce monde, n'était certainementpasprêt d'arriver (et de toute façon, Luffy démolirait la totalité des Enfers pour ramener Law parmi les vivants et luibotter le train, parce que, franchement, qui lui aurait donné la permission de mourir,hein?).





	D. pour « Demeuré » (mais aussi « Demeurer »)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Je suis faible pour ces deux-là. Et pis j'ai dépoussiéré un _énième_ recueil d'histoires (encore plus) courtes sur ces foutus pirates, non, vraiment, ça ne s'arrête jamais. Bonne lecture !

 

Luffy au Chapeau de Paille était tout particulièrement bercé dans l'art de casser les pieds, _surtout_ ceux de son dernier compère en date. Dans ces moments-là – comprendre : _bien trop souvent_ – Trafalgar D. Water Law ouvrait une Room et échangeait l'importun avec le premier objet venu (un roman policier, une tasse pleine de café-noisette encore chaud, Tony Tony Chopper).

Une fois, Law jeta même le bonhomme à la mer ; ce fut alors que, pris d'une panique soudaine, le docteur plongea très, _très_ bêtement à sa suite, et il fallut les repêcher _tous les deux_.

 

* * *

 

S'il fut une chose qui étonna Trafalgar Law plus que les autres – et y en avait déjà des _tas_ , avec l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille – c'était le bizarre rituel auquel s'adonnait le capitaine, chaque soir sans faillir.

La toute première fois, Law le balança prestement par-dessus bord, mais, au fil du temps, l'habitude lui grimpa au cœur (bien qu'il ne cessât jamais de s'en plaindre, _bien entendu_ ) ; et un soir que Luffy l'avait oublié, il rouspéta même :

« Hé, Chapeau de Paille. Et _moi_ , j'ai pas l'droit à mon bisou de bonne nuit ? »

 

* * *

 

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Nul ne le sut jamais, ou _presque_. Au début, c'était un peu au hasard ; ensuite, peu importe où dormait Trafalgar Law, on trouvait invariablement Monkey D. Luffy : dans ses bras costauds, avachi sur ses genoux, ou son épaule bien vite endolorie.

(Au début, c'était pour les cauchemars ; ensuite, parce que leurs battements de cœur, en _chœur_ , fredonnaient une si jolie berceuse que, sans prendre garde, les voilà qui _ronflaient_.)

 


End file.
